Presently, most office environments are served by a computer system comprising a central server coupled to a local area network (LAN) and often also to a wide area network (WAN) and the Internet. Coupled to the LAN is a plurality of personal computers distributed throughout individual offices of the company. This provides a central location where the server and the networks can easily be maintained by an information technology (IT) technician. With the personal computers distributed in individual offices, data that may be required by more than one user must be copied or transferred to the central server or software network provisions made for, usually secure, access to a computer in another part of the company. For example, a large headquarters building of a company, e.g. a bank, may have workers over several floors that need to access individual account data at varying times, e.g., teller, home loan department, vehicle loan department, etc., Additionally, with personal computers distributed throughout spaced-apart offices, the cooling requirements are more distributed, perhaps frequently requiring re-balancing the office air conditioning systems as seasons change. Moreover, individual computer units are relatively large and take up space within the individual's office.